Un amour démoniaque
by dark didine
Summary: Amandine, une jeune fille pas comme les autres, se retouve propulser dans un autre monde grace a un mystérieux jeune homme. Va t'elle elle enfin apprendre qui est elle vraiment?
1. Chapter 1

Un amour démoniaque

Introduction

Je ne suis pas comme vous, je suis un démon, je n'aime que la mort et le sang, le noir et Satan, on me prend pour une folle, a cause de mon habitude nocturne de me promener dans les cimetières, peut-être on t'il raison, peut-être on t'il tord, mais qui peut me le dire. Des penser tourmente mon esprit, les phrase se trouble, les images se perdes, je ère dans un désespoir infini. Comment imaginez qu'une jeune fille de 14 ans, si fragile et si timide, puisse être ainsi ? C'est pourtant le cas. Cela me tourmente, m'empêche de vivre une vie normale. Je voudrais allez vivre dans un monde ou le chao et la mort puisse gagnée contre toute cette lumière qui me dégoute. Mais ce monde ne peut exister que dans les rêves, je ne pourrais jamais m'y rendre, c'est impossible.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 1 : La rencontre

Je rentrais seul sur le chemin de la maison, seul après uns journée de cour catastrophique, dans mon humeur dépréssive habituelle. Seul avec mon désespoir, mes pensé noir. J'avais, comme d'habitude, l'impression d'être observé. J'avançais lentement sur le trottoir lorsque, tout a coup, une fissure se forma juste devant mes pieds. Surprise, je d'un pas mais quelqu'un était là. Je le percuta et, avant que je ne me sois retourné pour voir qui c'était, un sabre se posa sur ma gorge, menaçant de me la coupé. Je n'avais pas peur, je voulais juste savoir qui était derrière moi. L'individu me poussait vers la fissure mais, juste avant de pouvoir tomber, je bloqua mon pied.

« -Qui êtes vous ?demandais je haut et fort

-Quelqu'un.

-Que me voulez vous ?

-Quelque chose.

-Pfff… qui a-t-il dans cette fissure ? dit je d'un air agacé.

-Un lieu.

-Vous ne m'aidez vraiment pas !

-Pas besoin, ce que je veux, c'est prendre votre place !

-Prendre ma place ? Quelle idée bizarre ! Vous voulez avoir envie de vous suicidez et devenir dépressive ?

-…Je le suis déjà. »

Je me sentais toute étrange. Le sabre collé sur ma gorge se retira et je l'entendis même retourné dans son fourreau. Je me retourna et vit un jeune homme, il ressemblait au Ganondorf de mes jeux vidéo mais je n'en pipa mot. Il avait l'air perdu, ne sachant pas que faire.

« -Qui êtes vous ? redemandais-je

-Je suis un monstre qui voulais quitter son monde de lumière…je suis la honte de mon peuple !

-Ne…ne dite pas cela…je…je peux vous comprendre…

-Je l'ignore. C'est si…si honteux !

-Avant de m'expliquer quoi que ce soit…dite moi…qui a-t-il dans cette fissure ?

-Mon monde…

-Mais quel est votre monde ?

-Hyrule ! »

Ce fut comme un coup de poing dans la figure. Il venait d'Hyrule, c'était…impossible !

« -Je…je m'excuse du dérangement, me dit l'inconnue, Je vais retourner a Hyrule et vous laissez tranquille.

-Non ! Euh…enfin…

-Je m'excuse de…

-Je viens avec vous, lui lançais-je en lui coupant la parole.

-Mais,…je…enfin…Pfff si vous voulez. »

Il c'était approché de la fissure, a mes côté. Je retira mon sac de cour et alla le posé à côté de la maison la plus proche en courant. Puis je reviens vers lui. Il me regarda…et me poussa ! Surprise, je m'accrocha à son bras et, malgré moi, l'entraina dans ma chute.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 2 : Le prince Gérudo

L'atterrissage fut rude. En me relevant, je me rendis compte que mes genoux et mes mains était ensanglantés. Je m'abstiens d'y gouter pour regarder autour de moi. Une grande plaine, verte et lumineuse, qui me donne la nausée. Au nord, il y avait le Ranch Lon Lon, enfin ca y ressemblais, au sud, le château d'Hyrule, je n'en étais pas sur. A côté de moi, le jeune homme était étendu au sol. Je me précipita vers lui pour voir s'il allait bien. Je le mis sur le dos et lui caressa sa joue avec ma main ensanglanté. Son visage était froid, mais ma main l'était plus. J'avais peur d'avoir été la cause de la mort de ce jeune homme avec qui je commençais a sympathisé, mais surtout, j'avais peur de me retrouvé seul dans ce monde qui m'était inconnu. Malgré moi une larme roula sur ma joue et alla tomber sur la sienne. A ce moment là, je vis sa main essayer d'attrapé quelque chose dans sa poche. Je reprenais espoir. Je plongea ma main dans sa poche et n'y trouva qu'une fiole avec à l'intérieur un liquide rouge sang. J'ouvris la petite bouteille, non sans mal, et versa un peu du liquide dans sa bouche entrouverte. Puis je passa mon bras sous son cou pour le surélever un peu. Après une minute interminable, je commençais a me demandé si le produit allait faire effet, quand je m'aperçu qu'il commençait à reprendre conscience. Il ouvrit les yeux, se redressa pour s'asseoir et là s'aperçu que j'étais entrain de me battre avec sa fiole que je n'arrivais pas à reboucher. Lorsqu'il me tendit ses main pour m'aider, je leva me tête pour le regarder. En passant ma main sur sa joue, j'avais laissé une trace de sang et il avait une égratignure sur l'autre joue. Je lui donnai la fiole et son bouchon en lui souriant. Il me rendit mon sourire et pris le bouchon.

« -Buvez une gorgée cela vous fera du bien.

-Mer…Merci, dis je embarrassai. »

Je bus une gorgé et, a mon plus grand étonnement, cela n'avais pas un goût désagréable. Je lui donna la bouteille, qu'il reboucha sans effort et qu'il rangea dans sa poche.

« -Je suis désolé de vous avoir entrainé dans toute cette histoire.

-Ce n'est pas grave. J'ai juste une question à vous posé. Qui…qui êtes vous…enfin…comment vous appelez vous ?

-Je m'appelle Idel. Je suis le prince gérudo, fils du seigneur du malin, Ganondorf.

-Le… le fils de Ganon…

-Oui mais je ne vaux pas mieux que lui…

-Ne dites pas cela Idel… votre père ne voulait avoir que du pouvoir, il avait soif de pouvoir, et n'avait aucun sentiment, il n'avait que de la haine.

-Vous…comment savez vous tous sa ?

-Je…c'est long a expliquer…on va dire que je m'intéresse beaucoup à Hyrule.

-Oh ! Je…je vois. Il est vrai que mon père n'avait pas de sentiment, ce qu'il voulait c'était Hyrule.

-Et vous, Idel, vous avez des sentiments non ?

-Oui, je crois. Je peu vous posez une question ?comment vous appeler vous ?

-Je…Amandine.

-Amandine, tu ressembles aux Gérudos mais ta chevelure est différente, elle est noir et envoutante comme tes yeux.

-Oh…Euh…Je ne sais pas quoi dire…, dis je en rougissant.

-Tu peu me tutoyer tu sais. »

Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Il était vrais qu'il était différent de Ganon. Il était plus gentil et plus attentionné. J'était très touché par ce qu'il venait de me dire.

« -Mais, vous avez les main pleine de sang !

-Oh ! Euh… A oui c'est je en regardant mes mains.

-Il faut vous les nettoyés ! »

Il regardait tous autour de lui a la recherche d'un point d'eau.

« -Idel, à l'est il y a une rivière qui prend sa source chez le Zora.

-A bon ? Je…je ne savais pas je ne sort presque jamais du désert. »

Nous nous sommes alors dirigés vers le point d'eau. Après une petite marche, et au moins la moitié de la pleine traversé, la rivière apparu. Je me pencha au dessus de l'eau et regarda mon reflet. J'avait de l'herbe sur une de mes joue et mes lunette toute tordu. Je plongea mes mains dans l'eau. Autour d'elles il commençait à y avoir plein d'eau rouge. Après les avoirs retiré, je remarqua deux petite é pris de l'eau pour nettoyer mes genoux et nettoya ma joue avant de redresser mes lunettes. Puis je me retourna vers Idel. Il était là, a me regarder sans bouger.

« -Euh…Idel tu ferais mieux de te nettoyer ta joue…

-Ma joue ?dit-il en se penchant sur l'eau.

-Oui elle est …on va dire pleine de sang. »

Il prit de l'eau et se nettoya la figure pour retiré le trace de sang puis il regarda l'horizon .Il se tourna vers moi.

« -Il faut que je retourne au désert…

-Je …je peu venir ?

-J'allait te le proposer. »

Il sortie de sa poche un ocarina. Il était noir et brillant. Idel fit une musique. Elle ressemblait a la musique d'Epona mais le son de l'ocarina rendait la musique plus ténébreuse. C'est alors qu'un cheval apparue au loin. Il ressemblait a celui de Ganon. Lorsqu'il arriva près d'Idel, il s'arrêta.

« -C'est l'une des seules choses qui me reste de mon père.

-Ce cheval était à ton père, mais l'ocarina…

-Je l'ai fait moi-même.

-Il a un très beau son…bravo.

-Merci, tout le monde dit que le son est horrible. Je ne peu presque jamais en jouer, je suis obliger de me retrouver seul.

-Moi, j'aime beaucoup se son.

-Je me sens moins seul…

-Avec moi tu va avoir du mal à te sentir seul. »

Idel me regardait d'une façon bizarre, j'avais l'impression qu'il me prenait pour une folle même si son sourire semblait vouloir dire autre chose. Après quelque seconde, il se retourna vers son cheval et me fit signe d'approcher. Il me monta dessus le cheval puis s'assis devant moi. Je m'accrochais fermement a lui quand il fit partit son cheval. Il allait vite voir très vite. Je m'accrochais tellement fort a Idel que je croyais lui faire mal, mais Idel était digne de son statue de prince, il était robuste.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 3 : L'aubergiste un peu folle et l'élue

Idel m'avait prévenue que nous n'allions peut être pas arrivé avant la tombé de la nuit. Il m'avait même dit qu'il connaissait une auberge, à l'entré du désert, qui était dirigé par son amie d'enfance qui était un peu folle. Mais il n'y avait pas plus folle que moi. Nous arrivions à l'entré du désert lorsque la nuit tomba. Devant la fameuse auberge, Idel m'aida à descendre avant d'apporté son cheval à l'écurie. Je restai donc seul devant cette grande maison éclairer. Elle semblait être rose bonbon. En levant ma tête et en plissant les yeux j'eu réussi à lire « L'auberge des Marcia Cross rose ». Cela me répugnai d'y entré mais lorsqu'Idel revint je ne pus m'y résoudre. Il ouvrit la porte et entra. Je le suivis un peu intimidé puis je refermai la porte derrière moi.

« -IDEL !C'est toi ? Comment sa va ?

-Comme d'habitude, dit Idel à une jeune femme derrière le comptoir, Et toi ?

-Toujours ! Tien bonjours toi, me lança la jeune femme, C'est qui ?

-Elle s'appelle Amandine.

-Amandine ! Me dit pas que tu la rapporte de ton idée bizzard de quitté Hyrule !

-Bah…Euh…SI !

-Idel ! Je t'avais dit que tu ne devais pas faire ça !

-Mais…Je…Sa à été plus fort que moi !

-Pff…Tu es irrécupérable !

-Amandine je te présente Shego enfin Morgane.

-Shego ! Enchanté Amandine.

-Euh…En…Enchanté.

-Ne sois pas timide mon amie !

-Shego…Je comprends qu'Amandine ne se sente pas bien dans ton auberge…

-QUES QU'ELLE A MON AUBERGE !

-Euh…Rien…Rien…

-Vaut mieux pour toi !

-Shego, Je n'étais pas venu pour sa !

-A bon…Enfin je le savais, je sais toujours tout !

-Tu savais que Link et Zelda prévoyais de se marier ?

-A bon ? Non je ne savais pas !

-Heureusement que je suis la ! Tous Hyrule est au courant même les Kokiris !

-Oui bon qu'es que tu veux ?

-Une chambre enfin deux chambres…

-Et bien je n'en ai plus qu'une !

-C'est pas grave. Sa te gène Amandine ?

-Euh…Non, non c'est toi qui décide.

- De toute façon vous n'avez pas le choix ! Dit Shego en tendant les clefs a Idel énervé de ne pas être au courant.

-Pas la peine d'être énervé Shego. Ça va couter combien ?

-20 rubis mais étant privilégier…

-20 rubis d'accord. Dit-il en tendant des petites pierres rouges.

-Idel mais…Tu es notre prince !

-Je m'en fiche ! Je ne suis pas privilégier !

-D'accord…J'ai rien dit… »

Idel pris les clefs de la chambre, posa le rubis rouge sur le comptoir et m'invita à le suivre. Nous sommes monté à l'étage, avons traversé un long couloir et arrivé devant la porte qui portait le nombre 13, Idel l'ouvrit et m'invita à rentrer.

« -Nous dormirons ici cette nuit. Installe-toi bien.

-D'accord.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Shego est bizzard mais pas méchante !

-Si tu le dit.

-J'espère que le nombre de la chambre ne te gène pas…

-Ne t'inquiète pas ! Le 13 est mon nombre fétiche !

-C'est bizzard moi aussi ! »

Nous nous regardions, le sourire aux lèvres, nous nous ressemblions tant ! Après avoir fait le tour de la chambre, Idel alla se laver me laissant seul près du lit. J'allai donc vers l'armoire voir ce qu'il y avait dedans, cela m'intriguait ! En ouvrant, je découvris une longue robe noire avec des croix sataniques, elle ressemblait à la robe que j'avais dessinée. Dessus le col les lettres N.A.B.O.O.R.U. était tissées avec un fil d'or. En me penchant un peu plus sur le tissu, je me rendis compte que le fil allait bientôt rendre l'âme. Cette robe n'allait plus avoir de possesseur. Puis mon regard se posa sur une photo caché. Il y avait un homme, un enfant et une jeune femme. L'homme ne souriait pas, on aurait dit un mort, ou même moi lors de ma dépression. L'enfant était comme l'homme, il s'emblait froid malgré son jeune âge. C'était Ganon et Idel enfin c'est ce que je crus voir. La jeune femme était Nabooru, sans hésitation. Elle était joyeuse, avait la joie de vivre.

Soudain, j'entendis un bruit venir de derrière moi et une main trempée se posa sur mon épaule. Je fis volteface et poussa un cri étouffé en voyant Idel, enroulé dans une serviette.

« -Tu a donc trouver cette photo, me dit-il avec peine

-Je ne devais pas ? Je suis désolé…

-Non mieux vaut t'expliquer. Assi-toi. »

Je posai la photo là où je l'avais trouvé et m'assis sur le lit. Idel vint à côté de moi.

« -Comme j'ai pu te le dire, Ganon est mon père.

-Et ta mère est…

-Nabooru, sage du temple de l'esprit. J'aime m'y rendre car ma mère y a été tuée par mon père juste avant qu'il ne soit enfermé dans le sceau des sages.

-Mais elle ne les a pas aidés ?

-Si, mais son pouvoir était si faible, comme elle, que, en y mettant toute sa puissance, elle est morte, juste après.

-Mais c'est…

-Horrible je sais ! Mais moi j'aime cela ! Je trouve sa amusant, si bien que…que je me suis réfugier dans le même côté que mon père.

-J'aime cela également. Tu t'es réfugier dans le même coté mais tu es différant de lui tout en étant identique.

-Oui. Je suis plein de haine et de mépris mais cela ne m'empêche pas d'avoir des sentiments et je ne m'en suis rendu compte que en te rencontrant…

-Chut Idel…, dis-je en posant délicatement mon doigt sur sa bouche, tu en a déjà trop dit. Je te comprends et nous allons prendre la tête de ce monde et faire revenir ton père pour faire régné le chaos, ça te plait ?

-Et comment ! Sauf pour l'idée de mon père, à moins que… bof on verra.

-Oui on verra !

-Amandine, je voulais quand même te dire que je t'aime. Nous ne nous connaissons pas très bien encore mais je suis sûr qu'ensemble nous arriverons à faire de grande chose.

-Idel… je t'aime aussi très fort voir plus… »

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase. Il posa délicatement ses lèvres encore mouillé sur les miennes et pour seul réponse je passai mes bras autour de son cou trempé par les gouttes de ses cheveux. A ce moment-là, le sentiment que je ressentis fut inexplicable mais délicieux. Mes paupières se fermaient pour mieux savourer ce moment excit.

J'entrouvrais ma bouche et nos langue partir dans une valse savoureuse. Ce moment dura assez de temps pour nous décider. Nous ne devions nous séparé. Idel avait vraiment des sentiments pour moi et moi aussi. Après cela nous sommes restés bête sur le lit à nous regarder Idel toujours dans sa serviette. Il se leva ensuite et se dirigea vers l'armoire. Il me donna des habits et une serviette qui s'y trouvait. Je lui souris et alla me laver. Durant ce moment seul je me remis quelque peu en question. Sur mes sentiments d'abord puis sur moi et ce que j'allais faire. Ma décision était prise, je resterais avec Idel jusqu'à ma mort que le destin le veuille ou non ! En me séchant, je me penchai sur les habits que Idel m'avait passé. C'était la robe que j'avais vu. En regardant de plus près le col je remarquai que ce n'était plus écris NABOORU mais L'ELUE. Qui était l'élue ? Je mis la robe et vis un papier tombé de celle-ci. Je le lus. Il était écrit :

_Chère__ Amandine_

_ Si vous lisez cette lettre c'est que tout va bien. Cette robe est celle de l'élue des ombres. Mon nom était écris dessus pour la simple raisons de mieux pouvoir voir qui était l'élue. Vos pouvoirs sont géant mais pas ceux d'un sage, vous n'êtes pas un sage, vous êtes comme Link mais en ombres. Rester avec mon fils, il vous aime vraiment, il a attendue longtemps que la proffecie ce réa lise. Je sais que tes dessins et ceux d'Idel sont mauvais mais je souhaite que vous réussissiez et que tu ne finiras pas comme moi avec Ganondorf. Idel est différent de son père mais il a les mêmes dessins. Trouve tes pouvoirs et vie la vie de l'élue des ombres avec mon fils. Idel t'aime._

_Nabooru_

L'élue des ombres ? Quel était donc cette proffecie ? Et comment cela se faisait-il que Nabooru ai écrit mon nom sur la lettre ? Je levai délicatement ma tête et me regarda dans le grand miroir qui se trouvait là. Cette robe m'allait à merveille. J'en fus fière. Serrant le papier dans ma main je cherchai la brosse pour me coiffer. La robe m'allait encore mieux. Au fond de moi, une voix me disait que c'était de la que venait mon dark, mon esprit noire. Pour en être vraiment sur je devais connaitre le proffecie de l'élue des ombres.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 4 : La proffecie de l'élue des ombres

Je sortis de la salle de bain et vis Idel assit sur le lit, un papier à la main. Il leva la tête et me vit.

« -Amandine, cette robe te va à merveille ! Tu es magnifique !

-Merci, dis-je embarrassé, regarde ce que j'ai trouvé. »

Il prit et lut le papier que je lui tendais pendant que je m'installais à côté de lui.

« -Ca alors ! Ce n'était donc pas une légende !

-Idel, de quoi tu parles ? Quel est cette fameuse prophetie ?

-Il est dit qu'un jour, qu'une Gérudo différente des autres pourrait changer le monde. Ces pouvoirs seraient géants. Elle aurait une maitrise parfaite des armes, de la magie et serait visionnaire.

-Visionnaire ?

-Oui, elle pourrait voir le passé, le présent et le future ainsi que les sentiments des personnes qui l'entoure. Grâce à tous ces pouvoirs, tous ces desseins pourraient être exaucés mais avant cela elle devrait mener une quête pour trouver l'épée de l'élue des ombres. En retirant cette épée, le monde des ombres et de la lumière serait relié. Mais pour la trouvé elle devra réunir la triforce dans le temple du temps et l'anéantir. La prophetie dit : _La force déjà achevée_

_La sagesse sera désarmée_

_Mais le courage l'aura sauvée_

_Quand le courage sera raillé_

_La sagesse va agoniser_

_Pour le plus grand plaisir de la cité_

_La cité des ombres et son élue._

-C'est donc ca la prophetie ! Je dois tuer la sagesse et le courage pour trouver l'épée de

L'élue.

-Tu dois tuer Link et Zelda, la sagesse et le courage si tu préfères, mais il faudra trouver les trois épées et briser les pierres qui tiennent la porte du temps ouverte.

-Mais si je les casses la porte ne s'ouvrira pas !

-Si ! Ce sont ses épées qui empêchent ton pouvoir de ce réveillé correctement. En les brisants ton pouvoir sera entièrement réveiller et la porte du temps réagira selon celui-ci.

-En gros, je dois tuer le reste de la triforce, briser les épées et les pierres et cette épée qui servent à faire je ne sais quoi sera à moi.

-C'est cela ! Mais cette épée sert à finaliser ton pouvoir

-La classe ! Vite il faut accomplir cette prophetie !

-Non ! Tu dois d'abord faire naitre ton pouvoir enfin le réveiller un peu.

-Ah…oui je n'y avais pas pensé. Et comment je peux réveiller ce pouvoir ?

-Ma mère m'a dit qu'il fallait apporter l'élue au temple de l'esprit pour commencer puis à celui de l'ombre.

-Je te suis.

-Mais pour le moment, Il y a une fête dans la grande salle de l'auberge sa te dirait d'y aller ?

-Et comment ! Mais d'abord, j'aimerais manger ca te gène ?

-Bien sûr que non ça ne me gêne pas ! D'ailleurs c'est l'heure du diner ! »

Nous sommes descendu à la salle de repas et avons mangé le diner proposer par Shego. Ce n'était pas mauvais. Après Idel est remonté dans notre chambre. J'ai donc aidé Shego a préparé la grande salle pour le bal. Cela nous permis de parler :

« -Amandine, cette robe te va super bien ! Elle me rappelle la légende de l'élue des ombres.

-C'est la robe de l'élue des ombres.

-Il est dit que sur le col de la robe il y a le nom de l'élue.

-Dessus c'était écrit Nabooru mais maintenant c'est écris l'élue

-Nabooru… C'était écris Nabooru ? Mais sa veux dire que Nabooru a vu qui était l'élue et…

-Shego…Je crois que l'élue c'est moi.

-Tu…Tu as reçu la lettre ?

-Oui mais…C'est impossible ! Je n'ai pas de pouvoir ! Comment se fait-il que…

-Passe-moi ta main. »

Je m'exécutai et elle observa ma main droite avec minutie.

« -Regarde, Il y a une marque sur ta main, comme une Triforce à l'envers et légèrement noire, tu la vois ?

-Mais, je n'avais pas cette marque avant !

-C'est la marque de l'élue des ombres, elle n'apparait que quand l'élue c'est rendue compte de sa quête.

-La prophetie… Mais la marque n'est presque pas visible.

-En réveillant tes pouvoirs elle deviendra de plus en plus visible. Elle le sera encore plus ta quête accomplie et l'épée obtenue.

-Quelle histoire !

-Au faite Idel m'a dit quelque chose que je ne devais pas te dire mais je crois que tu ferais mieux de le savoir.

-Aïe ! Criais 'je en m'écrasant le pied avec une chaise. Pardon…Je t'écoute.

-Idel m'a dit qu'il t'aimait vraiment mais aussi qu'il comptait faire ses idées noires grâce à toi.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Conquérir Hyrule et y faire Reigner le chaos.

-Moi aussi je le veux !

-Sauf que tu ne sais pas où est l'épée de Ganon, de la force.

-Non mais quelle est le rapport ?

-Le rapport est que sans elle tu ne peux pas obtenir ton épée et que c'est Idel qui l'a. C'est son épée !

-Shego ne t'en fait pas ! Si Idel m'aime il me la donnera et je lui en ferais reforgé une pour la remplacer.

-Amandine…Dans le monde des ombres…Il y a son père.

-Et alors ? Moi il y a mon pouvoir alors si il ne veut pas être déranger il avait cas ne pas être la ! Moi j'aime Idel et je sais qu'il m'aidera dans ma quête élue ou pas !

-Il m'a dit qu'il t'aidera mais je tenais à te mettre en garde sur ses noirs desseins. Et puis arrête de me crier dessus à tout bout de champ !

-Shego je suis l'élue des ombres, des ombres tache de t'en souvenir.

-L'élue des ombres…Les ombres et la mort…, soupira-t-elle. »

Nous avons terminé de préparer la grande salle. Ensuite je suis retourné dans la chambre pour voir Idel. Je lui ai raconté ma conversation avec Shego puis nous sommes descendus car le bal allait commencer. Nous avons trouvé Shego accompagné d'un jeune homme.

« -Ho ! Idel ! Je te présente Drew, Mon cavalier.

-Shego, tu t'es trouvé un petit copain bravo !

-Enchanté, nous dit Drew

-Enchanté, je m'appelle Amandine.

-Idel, prince Gérudo, enchanté.

-Ho, ravie de vous rencontrer Altesse.

- Appelle-moi Idel ! »

Le bal commença sans problème. Idel m'invita à danser. J'acceptais sans enthousiasme. Je ne sais pas danser. Nous avons donc fait une valse. Je ne pus m'empêcher de posé ma tête sur son torse. Il avait mis sa tenue Gérudo noir, habituelle je pense. Nous avons dansé, danser, sans jamais nous arrêter. Nous étions si bien ainsi tous les deux que nous n'avions pas vus le temps passer. A la fin du bal, donc à une heure très avancé de la nuit, nous sommes remontées dans notre chambre. J'étais exténué. Idel me passa un pyjama que j'enfilai sans me soucier de rien puis je me couchais près de lui. Je m'endormis très rapidement, blottit contre lui. Le lendemain, je me réveillai à cause d'une cocotte qui avait eu la mauvaise idée de crier. Il s'est révélé que c'était la faute d'Idel mais peu importait maintenant que j'étais réveiller. Je m'habillai de ma robe, me leva, puis rejoignis Idel dans l'entrée de l'auberge.

« -Bonjour Amandine. Bien dormis ?

-Bonjour Idel ! Très bien et toi ?

-Et comment ! J'ai jamais aussi bien dormis ! »

Il se retourna vers Shego ,la remercia et nous sommes partit. En sortant je remarquai que l'établissement était bien rose bonbon. Nous somme aller chercher notre monture et avons repris notre chemin.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 5 : Le premier pouvoir.

Bientôt, nous arrivions à la forteresse Gérudo. Nous avons continué notre route. Je ne savais pas où nous allions. Nous nous sommes arrêtés devant un temple.

« -Voici le temple de l'esprit. Entre donc. »

Nous sommes entrés dans le temple. A peine à l'intérieur, j'entendis une voix me dire des choses étranges. Puis ma main droite me brula. Je la regardai et remarqua que le triangle au milieu brillait. Je m'approchai et fit le tour de la salle. Il n'y avait rien, juste une statue. Elle représentait une personne avec le visage masqué. Il y avait des inscriptions qui disait : « _Toi, élue des ombres, les porte du temps s'ouvrirons à toi quand tu arriveras à voir ce qui est invisible pour ceux qui t'entoure. » _

« -Idel, viens voir cette statue, regarde, il y a quelque chose d'écris dessue !

-Une statue ? Quelle statue ? Je ne vois rien moi.

-Quoi, Tu ne vois pas la statue ? Mais c'est impossible !

-Je te jure que je ne vois absolument rien ! Il n'y a rien ici, que toi et moi.

-Alors c'est que mon premier pouvoir commence à se réveiller !

-C'est écris quoi sur ta statue ? »

Je lui lus le texte gravé sur la statue.

« -Ce doit être une sorte de temple destiné à éveiller ton pouvoir, cherche il doit y avoir une porte.

-Tien la voilà !

-Je pense que tes lunettes ne te servent plus à rien.

-A oui, dis-je en les retirant, j'ai enfin une vue normal !

-Je dois rester là, fait le temple. Si tu à besoins d'aide, cour vite ici d'accord ?

-Je tacherais de m'en souvenir. »

Je lui ai alors fait un sourire et me suis engagé dans le temple. Dans la deuxième salle une stèle indiquait : _« Ouvre les yeux, sans arme tu es vulnérable, cherche tes ennemis, et leur point faible t'apparaîtra. » _J'eu beau regarder autour de moi, je ne vu qu'une porte. Je décidai alors de passer à la salle d'après. Une autre stèle disait :_ «Les sentiments t'apparaîtrons pour ton bonheur et ton malheur. »_ Dans cette salle il y avait aussi une personne. Je ne savais pas qui c'était mais je savais ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle était amoureuse, très énervé et pleine de haine. Lorsqu'elle se tourna vers moi, je lue dans ces yeux une haine indescriptible pour la personne qu'elle aimait. C'est alors que je vis la porte. Je me précipitai vers elle. Il y avait plein de miroir. La stèle disait :_ «Même sans surface reflétant, les temps s'ouvre à toi. Concentre-toi.»_ Etrange cette salle. Je me tournai vers l'un des miroirs. Que faisait Idel ?C'est alors que je le vis, adossé contre un mur du temple, dessinant dans le sable. Je soupirai longuement. Il fallait que je sorte le rejoindre au plus vite. J'aperçu la porte et la passa. Là il y avait plein de porte. La quelle était la bonne ? Il n'y avait pas de stèle. Comment faire ? Une seule solution : le hasard. En m'approchant d'une des portes, je failli me faire écraser par celle-ci. Il fallait réfléchir. Une des stèles disait que je pouvais voir les points faibles de mes ennemis. En regardant correctement autour de moi. Toute les portes se ressemblait quoi que. L'une des porte n'avait pas ce point vers sur elle. En tendant ma main vers celle-ci, je remarquai qu'elle restait immobile. J'avais réussi. J'ouvris la porte et me retrouva dans une salle qu'il n'était pas l'entré. Je n'avais pas fini. Il y avait dans cette salle une personne.

« -Je t'attendais. Je savais que je ne m'étais pas trompé, dit la personne en se retournant.

-Nabooru !

-Oui, je suis fière de toi, tu es digne d'être l'élue des ombres.

-Vous voulez dire par mes pouvoirs, dans ma tête je ne crois pas que l'on puisse dire la même chose.

-Amandine, l'élue des ombres n'est pas celui de la lumière !

-C'est pour ça que je pense différemment ! Que je n'aime que la mort et le sang, le noir et…

-Des idées noires, oui c'est un peu normal.

-Alors, j'ai réveillé mon premier pouvoir ?

-Oui. Ta deuxième épreuve sera plus difficile. Tu devras te battre.

-D'accord, je ne suis pas contre mais… je n'ai pas d'arme.

-Ne t'en fait pas un arc te suffira pour l'épreuve à venir.

-Je n'ai pas d'arc.

-Ouvre le coffre. Réveille ton deuxième pouvoir et mène à bien la quête qui t'attend. Au revoir élue des ombres.

-Au revoir Nabooru. »

Je me retournai et ouvris le coffre que Nabooru m'avait d'désigné. J'y trouvai un arc. Il était noir. Je le pris ainsi que le carquois qu'il y avait avec. Il y avait quelque flèche dedans. Je cherchai la porte et la franchie pour retourner dans l'entré et raconté mon aventure a Idel.


End file.
